Poke-Naruto
by Sammy Dray
Summary: Just a random thought. After dying of old age, Naruto and Kurama end up in the Pokemon world with help of Sage of Six Paths and Arceus. Maybe One-Shot... Who know?
**Poke-Walker Naruto**

 **Hey guys whats up? This was a random idea I had when I was watching Naruto and Pokemon again. You see I was having a bit of anime marathon and this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down.**

Naruto Uzumaki was dead. He hadn't fallen in battle like the super-awesome ninja he was. Neither he had sacrificed himself to protect his precious people, which he would've done in a heartbeat, there was simply no need for him to go that far. His friends were super strong too.

No, none of these caused of the death of the Seventh Hokage. That credit solely to the one that waits for none. Naruto Uzumaki had fallen against time.

For all his godlike strength, he was still a mortal. And like all mortals he too would have to perish sometime. Now that time had finally come. At the ripe age of 110, Naruto drew his last breath.

But he was content. He had fulfilled all his dreams. He didn't have any regrets except for unable to save Haku and Zabuza in the wave mission and having lost his focus for a brief moment in the Fouth Great Shinobi War, which resulted in Neji sacrificing himself to protect Naruto and Hinata. He couldn't forgive himself for that no matter what everyone said.

Anyways moving on, he was now dead. So why was he here now as a 16 year old, in his mindscape facing his furry buddy Kurama?

"Kurama what happened? I thought I died. So why am I here? As a matter of fact why are _you_ here? Didn't I tell you to escape the seal once I die? Cant you even do that properly dattebayo?"

" **How the hell should I know? Everything that involves you simply gives a Shinju sized headache. Troublesome brat**." Tsked Kurama, annoyed at being woken up. He didn't like being woken up from his daily nap -ahem- slumber.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. Let it be known that while he had matured with age he was still the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot-Blooded-Habanero. No matter who it was, no one got away with bad mouthing him.

"Maybe you're just too stupid, you overgrown furball! Did your rabbit ears make you even dumber? Eh?"

Now it was Kurama's turn to be ticked off. Damn that stupid hairless human! How dare he call his awesome and intimidating self a furball? How dare he call his majestic ears that of a rabbit's?

" **Grrrr... Why you... HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT? I'M A MILLION TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU! YOU STUPID FISHCAKE**!"

Cue more tick marks.

"IT MEANS _**MAELSTROM**_ dammit!"

" **DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?"**

"YOU SHOULD! YOU BUNNY FOX! Do you want me to shove a rasengan up your butt dattebayo?"

" **GRRRR... You ramen addict, orange obsessing moron, idiot fishcake... Why I oughta..."**

Before their friendly little squabble could go any further something or more like someone interrupted them.

"Ho ho ho! Looks like the two of you are getting along nicely."

Both the bijuu and his jinchuuriki turned around to see who was it that interrupted their quarrel.

But they were shocked to see exactly _who_ it was.

Standing, more like floating cross legged, before them was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as Sage of Six Paths.

"Wha-what are you doing here old man? I thought you had finally rested in peace. The world is safe. Peace now reigns old man." Naruto said to the sage who had given him and Sasuke the power to seal away Kaguya.

Kurama also had the same thing on his mind. While he was happy to see his father again, there was a chance that something bad was going to happen. His father only appears when it is extremely important.

However his fears were for naught this time. Fortunately.

"Ho ho ho! I know child I know. The world is now at peace thanks to you. For that I'm very grateful to you. But that's not why I'm here. I'm pretty sure you're wondering why you're in your mindscape even though you just died."

Naruto looked oddly embarrassed on hearing this. _'I had completely forgotten about that'_

Kurama saw Naruto's expression and couldn't help but smirk. It looks like even after being the hokage, a husband and the father of two children, Naruto hadn't changed all that much. While it was true he had matured quite a bit, he was still a little dense and slow at non-battle things. His boisterous attitude, while more controlled than when he was, still annoys him. But he wouldn't want to change that for the world. After all Naruto was his best/only friend. He may be annoying but he was the only human who had ever tried to understand and befriend him.

Kurama was knocked out of his thoughts by the Sage.

"Hehehe judging from your expression you had forgotten about it. That's ok. Anyways there is a reason why you haven't passed on. Anyways right now you are dead. That's true. No doubt about it." The Sage tried to explain.

Naruto was numb. He knew that he was dying of old age. But to be told that he was really dead still had quite an impact on him. The reality that his life was over had finally starting to set in. But after a few moments he started to get over the shock.

For the past few years he had been mentally preparing himself for this. It wasn't that hard for him to do so. All his precious people had died many decades ago. The only people he now had were his grandchildren. Even they were now all grown up. He had come to realize that the world doesn't need him anymore. It was time that he left the future in the hands of the new generation. And he had done just that.

Before his thoughts could take a deeper turn, Hagoromo decided to put a stop on them.

"But at the same time you're not dead…."

This caught Naruto's attention.

"Eh? What do you mean by that? How can I be dead and not dead at the same time? You're not making any sense old man! Have you finally gone senile?" Ranted a confused Naruto.

But he wasn't the only one. Kurama was confused as well. What was happening? The Sage wasn't making any sense. Dead and not dead at the same time? He couldn't just understand it. But he knew there had to be meaning behind the old man's statement. He may talk in riddles, but he always spoke things of great importance.

" **Shut up Naruto! Let him speak and listen carefully**." Kurama put a stop on Naruto's ranting.

Kurama decided that whatever was coming was very significant. So it was better to shut up the motor-mouth brat –keh! Just like his mother!- and attentively listen to what the old man was about to say.

Naruto pouted at being scolded like that but sat down and listened nonetheless.

Hagoromo seeing has he won't be interrupted again continued.

"Thank you Kurama. Now as I was saying. Naruto you are dead and not dead at the same time. You can say that now you are like me. I too have died but I'm still here. You see during the Fourth Shinobi War you were given a lot of chakra by the bijuu. Combining that with the power I gave you and your own chakra, you became a being that came closest to my mother in terms of power. My power allowed my spirit to stay active and observe the world as time passes. This enabled me to freely stay in the world of living world as a spirit for as long as I wished. You are now the same. ***sigh*** No, neither you nor I are ghosts Naruto" Hagoromo deadpanned when he saw Naruto looking at him in fear. Seriously for all his power he was still afraid of ghosts. Simply unbelievable.

Naruto at the very least had the decency to look sheepish at his remark.

"And before you ask, no Sasuke is not like us. While Sasuke also managed to get bijuu chakra, he stole it from them. Their chakra wasn't given to him by their free will. Stolen chakra is different from chakra that is given by will. It has a different feel to it and is also much less potent. That was what made all the difference. It also helped that you were much more powerful than Sasuke. Anyways because of this you are now a free spirit. You have a body as well since you are still Kurama's jinchuuriki. But it is now undetectable to the living. Think of it as a super advanced version of Madara's limbo shadow technique where you are the shadow itself. Do you get that?"

Naruto didn't reply. He just kept staring at the Sage. He was processing what he had been told. It was all so surreal. Kurama was silent as well. To think that his friend has reached a state that was identical to the legendary Sage of Six Paths. Kuruma was and still is the strongest of the bijuu. So his pride always demanded a strong host. This desire was only overshadowed by his desire to freedom. But that was before. Now not only Naruto was the strongest being in the world of living, Kurama knew that Naruto would free him in a heartbeat if he could. That meant a lot to him.

Naruto's next words simply solidified this fact in Kurama's mind.

"Does that mean that Kurama can be set free? You said that I was dead, so technically Kurama can leave the seal without harming me right?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

During the war Naruto and Kurama had bonded. They both now respected and liked each other. So it greatly bothered Naruto that Kurama still couldn't be free. Even though was technically open, Kurama still couldn't leave without killing Naruto. So they had decided that Kurama will be released on Naruto's deathbed.

Hagoromo gave a hearty laugh.

"Hohohoho I figured you'll ask something like that! Yes Kurama can now be released safely. But there is something you should know first. Kurama can be released temporarily, but if you release him permanently, you will pass on and won't be able to see each other again. The only reason I'm still here because I was the Juubi jinchuuriki unlike you who is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Juubi's chakra allowed me to be in this form even when its not in me anymore. His remaining chakra is sufficient to give me a body even after death. But unfortunately you don't have that privilege." Hagoromo warned Naruto.

"Ohh... Well its not my decision." He turned to his furry friend. "Its up to you buddy. Choose whatever you want. I'll support you no matter what you choose. Remember that my friend." Naruto left the choice to Kurama. After all Kurama's freedom was on the line. So Kurama deserved to make his own decision.

Kurama was having mixed feelings. On one hand he can finally be free after being imprisoned for such a long time. But on the other hand he would have to be seperated from Naruto, his only friend. He didn't want to be free at the cost of his friend. Not that he would say it out loud.

" **Hmm I dont know about this brat... Without me you will be utterly lost. Most of your awesome powers come from me anyways. With me gone you'll be going back to your old, more idiotic version of yourself**."

"Grrr... Why you..." Naruto growled. Say what you want but Kurama sure knew how to push his buttons.

However while they bickered on, Hagoromo looked deep in thought. Something in Kurama's words had caught his attention.

 _'Going...back..?.. Going...hmm...!'_

"Thats it! I've got it!"

His sudden exclamation stopped their bickering and they looked at him with confusion clear on their faces.

" **Eh**?/Eh?"

"I think I got it. You are dead so you cant come back to this world. Kurama also doesn't seem too keen on leaving you. So why dont you both go on adventures that will help prevent the boredom?'

"Hmm that does sound interesting.. What do you say Kurama?" Naruto agreed as frankly he had no desire to roam around in the Elemntal Nations anymore. Also new adventures with Kurama also sounded like a fantastic idea to him. He wasn't in any hurry to pass on anyways. He would have a lot of time to decide and its not like time means anything to the dead anyways.

" **Hmm sure. Why not? Anything beats being bored for the rest of my existence.** "

"Sweet! So what kind of adventure is it old man?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hohohoho very well. How about a nice little trip to one of the dimensions I made." The old sage stated.

Naruto and Kurama blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Wow... You really are Kaguya's kid... Creating your own dimensions... I just hope this time it isn't a sea of acid.." Naruto drawled out.

Kurama simply stared at his father.

" **You made dimensions? Why wasn't I told of this? Old man I cant believe you kept something like that a secret! Why didn't you tell me about this? Just think about all the destruction I could've caused in them. Hehehe...** " Kurama started drooling. Well he did have a great love for destruction. Especially the explosive kind!

Naruto and Hagoromo sweatdropped.

"Anyways... Yes I created different dimensions. I'm going to send you to one of the most peaceful yet fun worlds at the same time. I created it during my childhood with the help of my mother. Now wait while I call the guardian of that place."

The sage after saying his piece vanished, leaving Naruto and Kurama alone till he came back.

"Hey Kurama..."

" **What is it Naruto?** "

"He created that dimension with his mother's help... What type of creepy world do you think it is?"

" **Hn. Who knows? It could be a world where people can kill each other by writing their names on a notebook...** "

"Or it could be a world where there is a teenage detective who gets turned into a child, when a mysterious crime organization gives him some poison..."

 **"Or it could be a world where there are devils, angels and fallen angels whose females have boobs as big as your head...hehehehe..."**

"Hmmm... Or it could be a world where there are seven magical orbs that when brought together summon a dragon that can grant any wish..."

...

( A couple of hours later )

...

" **Or it could be world where everything, from life and death to borders of kingdoms, is decided by simple games..."**

"Or... It could be a place where magic is everywhere and wizards form guilds to do jobs. And dragons teach dragon slayer magic to humans..."

 **"..."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"Maybe we shouldn't have watched all those animes with Himawari after all..." Naruto sweatdropped.

 **"Agreed..."** Kurama sweatdropped as well.

They kept staring off in space blankly for a while before they heard a voice.

"Hohohoho! I'm back! And I brought along the Guardian/God of the world I was talking about."

They turned around and looked at the guest that came along the old sage.

"This my boys is Arceus. He is a pokemon. The world he comes from is called as Poke-Earth."

" _ **Hello there. Its nice to meet you. Naruto and Kurama. I've heard a lot about you from Father here. The Child Of Prophecy and The Strongest Tailed Beast. I'm honoured to meet you.**_ " The being now known as Arceus greeted politely.

"Uhh yeah... Umm its nice to meet you too... I guess.." Naruto trailed off sheepishly. Hey he never was one for formalities anyways.

" **Yeah... What he said..** " Kurama somewhat greeted back awkwardly.

Hagoromo seeing as the introductions were finished, decided to start things off.

"I will be sending you to Arceus' world now. I promise you that you will have quite a bit of fun there. Also dont worry about not knowing a thing about that world. Arceus will fill you in about everything once you get there. Buh-bye!" The sage gave a huge grin while waving them off.

" _ **Very well then. Lets get going.**_ "

"Wai-"

" **Wha-** "

Suddenly a dark blue portal appeared below the trio and they got sucked into it, leaving the Sage of Six Paths all alone.

"Hohoho good luck there boys! Have a great time there... You two deserve it."

With that he grinned and started vanishing. Maybe he could create that devil world Kurama was talking where most chicks had enormous boobies.

With a dopey grin and a bleeding nose, Hagoromo went back to the afterlife. Thoughts of his Boobie Bonanza -ahem- devil world running amok his perverted -ahem- wise mind.

Tch.. Perverted old geezer...

 **Yeah so that's about it hehe. It was a random idea that I just HAD to write down. Sooo how was it? Good? Okay? Terrible? Be sure to leave a review and tell me your views about it :)**

 **Anyways I'm not sure this will be even continued or not. As you may have seen from my cliché-plot-thingy I think you can tell that I'm not a very creative person hehehe…**

 **But still thank you for taking the time to read this. I know this kind of set up where Naruto goes into another world after dying of old age is nothing new but hey I just couldn't resist.**

 _ **NOTE:- If someone thinks I wrote this poorly and believes that they can write this better. Then PLEASE WRITE IT! I will be happy to read another Pokemon Naruto Fanfic :). I really those kinds of fics.**_

 _ **Oh well I won't waste your time anymore so be sure to leave a review (No matter how small) and bye-bye!**_


End file.
